The present invention relates to touchscreen user interfaces, and more specifically, to notification interaction in a touchscreen user interface.
A mobile computing device such as a smart phone or tablet with a touchscreen user interface may have multiple layers on the graphical user interface (GUI) that the user may interact with. It is often not possible for the user to access different layers of the GUI due to the top layer taking preference. For example, a top layer may be a pop-up box with an event notification, or an instant messaging chat window, etc.
In one example, a notification, such as an advert, an update, or a message notification, may be provided as a layer over an open application on a GUI. The user may not be able to access the application behind the area of the notification without removing or closing the notification.
Additionally, if a user is typing or interacting with an application and a notification appears as a layer on top of the application, the user may interact with the notification by mistake because that layer has preference over the application in which the user was typing leading to errors and frustration by the user. For example, a user is texting, they receive a pop up notification about an update and they unintentionally press the OK button, resulting in an unintentional update.